


Stitches

by IamIronfan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Stitches, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamIronfan/pseuds/IamIronfan
Summary: This is late but I wrote it for Whumptober with the prompt Stitches. It's short and cute and I hope you like it <3





	Stitches

“So in conclusion Mr. Stark,  _ that _ is why Star Wars is the greatest franchise of like, all time.” Peter finished on a breath. Tony watched with a raised eyebrow as the kid replenished the air in his lungs with several deep breaths.

It was impressive really, Tony had to admit, the kid had been on his Starwars tirade for at least 10 minutes and he swore Peter had barely breathed the whole while. They were strolling the perimeter of the hydra base they’d just busted and he’d made the mistake of small talk on movies with the kid, which had resulted in the rant. 

“So for clarification, you’re like a total nerd then? I mean at least you’re not half assing it.” Tony commented, kicking leisurely at the leg of HYDRA operative that was down. The man didn’t stir and he wrinkled his nose knowing exactly which of his teammates had gotten to him.

“Natasha.” He muttered with half disgust and half admiration. The kid didn’t seem to notice.

“Sir, no offense but you’re like king of the nerds!” Peter protested with a laugh and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I’m a nerd too kid, but like the MIT type of Nerd. My youth was dedicated to work.” Tony responded dully. It  _ was _ dedicated to work until he’d discovered drinking paired with girls liking him, but Peter didn’t need to hear about that bit. 

“Well regardless, I bet you still love Star Wars Mr. Stark.” Peter said firmly and with such conviction that Tony actually laughed out loud a little bit. 

“Kid I hate to break it to you but I’ve never seen a single Star Wars movie.” Tony admitted turning the corner with his repulsor aimed incase an unwelcome Hydra agent might be waiting around the corner. To his luck the room was bare allowing him to lower his arm to his side once more. Turning around he saw the kid staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth in shock.

“Pete, you good?” He asked with raised eyebrows, Peter slowly closed his mouth which formed into a solid frown. He closed his eyes and held up a hand.

“I’ve looked up to you since childhood, and you’re telling me that you haven't seen a single Star Wars film.” Peter said with mock disgust that was so convincing that Tony was sure this was only half acting.

“Kid calm down and stop with the dramatics, I thought something was actually wrong with you.” Tony scolded tapping the chest peice of his suit and exciting it. There was an elaborate computer system set up in this room that he was positive was the location of any information he might extract from this base.

“Bingo.” He whispered slipping a USB into the drive and stepping back as Friday did all the hacking for him. 

“Don’t meet your heroes.” Peter mumbled from behind him and Tony let out a bark of a laugh half in exasperation and half in amusement at the kids show. 

“Kid honestly, what is it with you and these movies?” Tony asked turning around to face the kid while Friday hacked through the files.

“I dunno, they just mean a lot to me. Ben showed them to me when I was little, we used to watch them every year on my birthday.” Peter explained with a smile growing on his face at the memory. 

“Who is Ben? That’s your friend from school right? The one who almost fainted when I picked you up from school that day a few months back?” Tony asked with a smirk at the memory. Peter shook his head smiling slightly too.

“No… that’s Ned, though Ned  _ is _ currently my Star Wars marathon partner. Ben is… was my uncle.” Peter explained, and Tony didn’t miss the way the kids smile faltered before he fixed it again. God the kid wore his heart on his sleeve, the smile was so incredibly faked now. 

“Well if Ben liked them, and if you like them, maybe I’ll have to give them a shot.” Tony said with a hand clasped onto Peters shoulder. He could have dug into the subject more but he knew Peter would open up about it more when he was ready. Over the past months of knowing him he’d really grown to care about the kid at a surprisingly quick rate for his standards of keeping people at arm's length. Peter beamed up at him and he was reminded of that once more.

Peter’s face changed though as he wheeled around in time to see a Hydra thug fly into the room and charge them. Peter slid in front of him in a defensive stance as the man pointed a gun in their direction. The kid was quicker though and webbed the gun out of his hand. 

In Peters haste to secure the gun however he wasn’t quick enough to stop the second attack. Tony tried to shove the kid out of the way but Peter with his damn super strength shoved him to the side, taking the brunt of the second attack that came in the form of a gleaming knife.

“Damn it!” Tony yelled out in frustration while making a dive for his suit and calling for Friday. Seconds later he was in the suit and a repulsor blast knocked the man into the wall with a sickening thud. 

“Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson… anyone! We need back up, Spiderman is down.” Tony called over the coms before exiting the suit again. He left his fate in the hands of his team knowing they would get here in minutes or less because he only had eyes for Peter who was crumpled up in a heap on the ground.

“Pete?” Tony asked kneeling beside the kid and gently turning him over to assess the damage. An urge to throw up met him when he saw the puddle of blood forming around the kid due to the several slashes the man had gotten in while Tony had been trying to get to his suit. 

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter mumbled back, his voice was weak and shaking as his fingertips felt his torso where warm liquid was pooling. Tony was panicking now, healing abilities aside the kid was still losing too much blood. 

“Yeah kid, I’m here.” He assured Peter who nodded with a small smile. 

“That was s-something.” Peter mumbled incoherently, his eyes unfocused and his face growing pale. Tony pulled his jacket off and held it firmly to Peter’s chest. 

“Kid, what the fuck did you push me aside for.” Tony cursed as the shirt immediately soaked through with warm and sticky liquid. 

“Y-You weren’t wearing the suit Mr. Stark.” Peter muttered as if this was the most obvious answer in the world. Tony stared at the kid who was looking up at him like a beacon of light. 

“Kid I’m supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around okay?” Tony said firmly because the kids admiration of him in this moment made him feel even more guilty about his inability to stop Peter from playing human shield. 

“I heal… you don’t.” Peter pointed out stubbornly.

“That doesn’t matter if you bleed out before those healing abilities kick in.” Tony cried out losing his head completely as Peters eyelids fluttered shut.

“Kid come on, you gotta stay awake a little longer.” Tony urged, shaking the kids shoulder roughly. Peter’s face scrunched up in annoyance and possibly pain, but his eyes remained shut. 

“Tony! Peter!” Several voices were calling from the hallway and hope bloomed in Tony’s chest.

“In here! The back room!” Tony yelled frantically before finally seeing the team rush through. Natasha’s gun was drawn and pointed at the crumpled form the of the man who had attacked Peter but Tony looked to Sam.

“You’ve gotta help him. Please.” Tony said earnestly and Sam nodded dropping to his knees beside them.

  
  


“Mr. Stark?” A raspy voice asked and Tony looked over to see Peter finally waking up. Closing the book in his hands and tossing it to the side he placed a hand on Peters to try and steady the kid. Peters eyes were assessing the IV in his hand and his expression was growing panicked. 

“You’re okay kid, you took a hit but we got you back at base.” Tony assured Peter who nodded and slowly rested back against the pillows again taking some calming breaths.

It was the short truth, as the true nature of the ordeal had involved a lot of yelling and blood before they’d finally made it back to base. Peter didn’t need to know the gory details though.

A round of stitches done in the back of a quinjet had put his kid right in the end though. He was already contemplating how he was going to repay Sam who had kept an incredibly steady and professional head through the whole ride because he couldn’t say the same about himself. He’d yelled himself hoarse and almost passed out after having worked himself into a total panic. He’d really thought Peter might die though.

Peter was grazing the top of the hospital gowns fabric that covered his abdomen. The kid grimaced and flinched in pain at the gentle touch.

“Yeah I don’t recommend that. You’ve got quite a few stitches.” Tony commented and Peter ran a hand through his messy hair in stress.

“Oh man May is gonna kill me. She’s going to be so upset.” Peter moaned dramatically and Tony held up a hand.

“Calm down, I knew she’d freak out so I didn’t tell her. Once I knew you were gonna be okay I just told her you’d be staying overnight. With your healing abilities those stitches will be fine in a few hours.” Tony explained a smirk growing on his face as he watched Peter’s eyes light up at the news. The light in the kids eyes reminded him of the fact that had things gone differently, he may have never seen that glorious sight again.

“Don’t thank me yet though kid. I’m still pissed off. If you ever pull some shit like that again I’m benching you.” Tony muttered darkly but Peter looked hardly apologetic, in fact he looked surprised.

“You weren’t in the suit Mr. Stark!” he burst out but Tony cut across him.

“I don’t give a damn kid, it’s my job to protect you.” 

“You don’t have healing like I do.” Peter pointed out stubbornly while crossing his arms. It made him look so young.

“Look you’re a kid, super powers or not, you’re still my kid.” Tony said firmly, but was surprised when Peter didn’t fight back. Instead the kids head fell and his bright eyes were glistening.

“We were talking about Ben right before the attack. He died because of me you know… I had my powers and I didn’t use them. So bench me then Mr. Stark, but I’m  _ never _ letting that happen again.” Peter murmured while staring at his hands that were gripping each other so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Tony stood up and sat on the edge of the bed beside Peter. He gently pulled Peter against his chest who leaned into the hug as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Tony held him for a moment before standing back up and heading for the door.

“Mr. Stark… I’m really sorry, please don’t go.” Peter called out and Tony’s heart almost broke at the sincerity of his request for him to stay.

“I’m just seeing if Nat dropped off what I asked her to yet kid.” Tony assured him with a small smile. Peter flushed and Tony turned back to the door. Popping out into the hallway he saw a stack of movies waiting there on the chair beside their room. He grinned and picked them up.

“Look kid, we’re going to have a long talk about the guilt you’re clearly carrying around. Not today though because you’ve been through enough and I’m too tired to fight with your stubborn ass over who’s going to the martyr in this relationship.” Tony said stepping back into the room and closing the door behind him. 

“I’m not…” Peter started to say but stopped dead when Tony threw the pile of DVD’s onto the edge of the kids bed. A bright smile lit Peter face.

“Look so I don’t know how this works but I know you nerds watch these in some kind of weird order. So point me in the right direction with that. You’ve got at least twelve hours before I let you out of that bed so let's do this thing.” Tony said grabbing the remote and sticking his other hand out impatiently in the kids direction. Peter grinned and placed one of the DVD’s in his hand. 

Tony strolled over to elaborate TV set up in the corner that Pepper had said was far too ostentatious for a hospital room and popped the movie in. 

“Move over.” He said shortly to Peter who looked up at him in surprise. Tony nodded towards the bed he was lying in and Peter looked embarrassed but quite pleased at the request. Scooting over slowly to not jostle his stitches Peter left half the bed open to which Tony plopped down onto. He kicked his shoes off lazily and pressed play on the homescreen of the movie. 

Peter didn’t say anything, and neither did he. They’d talk later and they both knew it. Instead Peter just rested his head against his shoulder, a permanent smile etched on his face. 


End file.
